Marrieta
by HufflepuffQuidditch1
Summary: A young slave, by the name of Marietta, embarks on an endearing adventure, as she finds a young man, who she instantly falls in love with, but only to know what will happen. Through the story, they make their mark, to change things, to end this stupid rule of not being able to see each other. I own all characters This is a mixture of a well-known play, and historical fiction.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins as a young girl searches for a new life. This girl by the name of Marietta, a thirteen year old girl, a slave. As I walk into the barn to feed the chickens, I heard footsteps rumbling in the leaves, I hid, knowing that I wasn't safe. The sound came closer and closer, as my heart beating. As I hide behind Ariel the cow, I saw feet, that looked to be a male's foot, he seemed to be around my age, "Hello? Anyone in here?" I didn't know who or what he was looking for. He kept on walking. Closer and closer he came to me, as I start sweating "Hey, Ariel, let's get you some food." He pulled her out. I was scared, very scared, as he found me and gasped "What are you doing here?" He asked, I was blank, "You gonna answer me?" I knew I had to answer, before I got in trouble, bad things happen to people like me. I nervously answered "I-I- was feeding..." He sighed "What took you so long to answer?" He said with a smile, "I'm Luke, you are?" I stared at him, why was he so nice? Especially when everyone else was not? "I am... Marietta Harmony" I replied slowly " How nice." He said as he helped me up. I dusted off my pants "What are you doing here?" Luke asked "I work for Miss Himms" I said sheepishly "Miss Himms, you say? She's my aunt" I wondered how he could be related to such an evil witch. I started to grab the feed for the chickens, as he asked "Well, what is your age Miss Harmony?" I was afraid to say, but I sighed then replied "I am thirteen years old" He smiled "I am sixteen, and how I must say, you're as sweet as can be!" I smiled. I started pouring out the feed, and as I finished he grabbed my arm and said "Well, it was nice to meet you Miss Harmony, I hope we can talk again soon." I didn't say anything, I was shocked, nobody's been this kind to a young black girl. As he walked out, I had a big smile "When will I see him again?" I pondered in my mind. Miss Himms walked up to me with her snarl, "Maria!" She yelled, "It's... Marietta, ma'am" She said almost too quietly, "Don't you correct me! I need you to meet someone." She said as she grabbed Luke by the wrist, "This is Luke, he will be staying here, I need you to clean his room and unpack his stuff." Luke did not like this idea as he told her that he could do it by himself, as I smiled. She snapped at him and then at me, I knew what that meant, so I was on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into this house as I hear a car pull up. Apparently it was the parents of Luke. As they stepped out of the car, Luke saw them and ran, it was all rather confusing, "Why would he run from his parents?" I wondered as I crack the door open. I heard them whispering "Where's the boy?" his mother asked "He should be around here, probably in the barn." Miss Himms replied. They started walking up the driveway, so I quickly closed the door and grabbed Luke's bags. As they walked in, I realized that the father seems pretty rich, along with his wife, in their tuxedos and silk dresses, and the mother in diamond high heels and jewelry. They did not seem like the nice kind, like Miss Himms. They suddenly looked at me, snarled, unpleasant feeling I felt, "Marietta! I told you to put Luke's bags in his room!" she said as she snapped at me, "I-Uh... Yes ma'am." I said afraid of what was about to happen. She seemed to have cooled down, remembering that she had guests, and then she said to me, "Marietta, these lovely people are Frank and Cynthia Charleston, they are Luke's parents." I knew at that point that she was on Luke's mother's side, "Nice to meet you, Mister and Misses Charleston" I was shocked to see his mother smile and say "Very nice to meet you, as well, miss Marietta" I have never been treated as kind as this, except by Luke, which is strange since I thought she would be mean, considering she is blood related to my mean boss. All the father did was look at me and say "Some work can be done." Which was very confusing to me, I didn't know if I should be scared or excited, "Now, Marietta, go and take these suitcase back to their rooms." I had no idea what room, saying their was over 50 bedrooms, "The rooms are after you take the stairs to level 3, first room to the right, now scram!" She yelled, no longer caring what her guests would think. As I started to open the door, I heard someone say "Hello" to me, sounded familiar, "Let me help you with that" It was Luke, I was glad that he came back, "Here, I'll take these, you open the door" He said grabbing the bag I had under my arm "O... Okay..." I said quietly as I turned the knob. As I opened the door I saw a room that was very big compared to the room I slept in, it had a perfect view of the lake in the backyard, yes a lake, and a king-sizs bed with the finest furniture, something a black slave like me could have never seen, or slept in "Well, thanks, I better get settled in, see you later?" He asked "Okay..." O said with a smile as I walk downstairs. I heard walking "Marietta! I need you to clean the bathrooms!" Miss Himms yelled as she gave me cleaning supplies, but this would not be easy, there is 13 bathrooms, all master bathrooms, and when she says clean, she means to the last dirt spec.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to clean the bathrooms, it took over 9 hours to clean, but by the time I was done, it was midnight, and I knew I had to go to bed. I was on the bottom floor, in a tiny room with a mattress, a skinny blanket, a light bulb that hung from the ceiling, a heater, and a box to put my clothes in. I write in my diary every night, this diary, because it helps me express who I am, and how I feel, and when my mom was a little girl she would write in one too. I wasn't always a slave, I was 5 years old when I was sold. I can still remember my mom crying and when she gave me a bracelet that said "Love, is all you need." I wear it all the time. I had a brother, he was 2 years older, we were so close, and I still remember his sweet smile that lite up a room. He was sold after I was, I have never seen him again. I remember this, to my heart, and cry at the thought of never seeing them again, I just hope I can find someone special one day to love me, and let me free.


	4. Chapter 4

I started to put my pajamas on, they are the ones I had when I was five, since eight years ago, I had to re-size it, so I took some of my old clothes from when I was five and sewed them together. My mother had taught me how to sew when I was three, knowing I would be sold soon. I have little clothes, the last time I got a "new" wardrobe was when Miss Himms gave me one of her shirts that was her husband's, but it was always too big, so I'd size it down. I use it now along with his old overalls, and I have my old underwear, but no other undergarments, knowing I did not want his! I work barefoot, and I step on many things, and sometimes it bleeds, but Miss Himms says it is better, because it grows calluses.

I started to fall asleep, dreaming of Luke, wishing I could be with him...

"Get up, Marietta!" Miss Himms yelled as I jumped up with a startled awakening. I never have much to eat, this is why I am so skinny, and I starved very often until I got used to it. Miss Himms never let me eat until what she said was needed to be done was done, and she would feed me small portions of food, like: Piece of bread with a rotten banana and milk, straight from the cow. I get sick eating this, but my boss says that she can't pay for a doctor to give me medicine, which I knew she did. I eventually got so sick, that I went to a stream in the woods, and drank from the stream, and ate apples from a tree there, I had to tell Miss Himms that I wasn't hungry, she didn't care about my hunger anyway. I only get to go there once a day, so if I didn't eat or drink there, I'd not eat for the day. I have been so depressed forever, because she is one of the richest people in Tennessee, and she doesn't spend a dime on me or my health.

I started to walk outside, when I came across Luke's mother, "Why, hello, Marietta!" She said very politely "I am so sad that you have to do all this work for no pay!" She said, as I stand still, not knowing what to say, "I know, I just threw this on to you, I am sorry, but I am against slavery, so just take that pail down, and let me handle it." I was stunned! "Oh, Mrs. Charleston, no, I couldn't let you do that." I said, "I have a plan." She said with a wink, when she walked away. I had no idea what to do, say or think.

I walked inside, looking at the ground as I ran into Miss Himms, "Gosh, child! Get to work! I don't waste my time with dumb girls who do no work! Get to it, or no dinner!" I felt my stomach drop, as she slapped me, and I fell to my butt. She walked away, while I was so hurt inside, I lost all energy. I heard the door open, "Marietta! I heard everything are you alright?" Luke said, as he took his hand and held my head to his. I had butterflies in my stomach, "Oh! Marietta! I don't want you to get hurt." I just smiled, and said "Thank... You." He helped me up and said, "How about we go to the stream! Together." He said as I nodded. What was going to happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

I was extremely nervous as I walked with Luke to the stream. What would he do? What would Miss Himms think? He started to grab my hand, but I pulled it away, embarrassed Luke said, "Have you ever been to this stream?" I was a little nervous to tell him that I spent time there thinking about my brother, but it just came up, "Yeah, I, uh, I come here to connect with my brother, he and I always went to a stream as kids, it was our thing." He smiled and said, "Sweet. You didn't know this, but my parents aren't poor, they're very rich, and I am more of their servant than their kid, hard to believe, but it's true." I was thinking 'Of course they're not poor! They have more leather and jewelry than I have ever seen in my life.' But I kept myself from saying it. I looked at him and said, "Servant? Why do they treat you like that?" He looked at me with a sad face, and than looked up into the sky, "Well... A while ago, I had a young sister, Bethany, and we were very close, we were all each other had, and she died in a car accident a few years ago." I looked at him confused, "What does that have to do with you being treated as a servant?" He was silent for a while, as we walked on the rocky path, and into the woods. We eventually found the stream, it was more beautiful than I remembered it, with the midday sunlight glistening on the water, I felt happiness, it had been forever since I felt that, I started to smile. Luke finally replied, "When she died, we were poor, and my parents were devastated, and we lost our house." He started to cry, "And... My aunt took us in, and gave us some money, so we bought our own house, and I guess they didn't want to get attached to me, because they knew the pain they felt when Bethany passed, so I have been... Alone." I felt bad for him, I know how it was to lose a loved one, and be treated that way. I grabbed his hand, although nervous, I felt that we both needed comfort, and this is what comfort was. He started to smile, and looked at the water and mumbled, "Beautiful." I thought he was talking about the water. We sat there for a while, just looking at the water, hands enclosed, but all of the sudden, Miss Himms comes and yells,"What in the world are y'all doing?" I instantly let go of Luke's hand, and stood up, and started to say, "I-uh-we were just-" But Luke cut me off, "I am sorry Aunt Himms, I was just showing Marietta the water, and- I- well, I'll get back to work." Why would he do that? "That goes for you too, Mary!" Luke corrected her, "Marietta." She glanced at him with her face bright red, "Go home, Luke! We shall talk, you need to go, now!" He looked and me, than looked away and walked up the hill, Miss Himms looking at me suspiciously, and looked me in the eye, and whispered, "I'm watching you girl, you stay away from my nephew, or else you'll join your family." I was scared to death, and looked at her and nodded. Is this the end of the brief happiness I had? Will I see Luke again? Life just became even worse than


End file.
